Let's Go and See the Stars
by dschram
Summary: This is post wedding for both River and the Doctor, her first night (but not his) – Calderon Beta. For Amy and Rory however, this is pre-wedding – before the alternate time line bubble. (The Doctor's thoughts are in italics and between brackets.) You should be very familiar with the "Night and the Doctor" mini-episodes, especially "First Night / Last Night", before you read this.


LET'S GO AND SEE THE STARS

"Doctor, you and your secrets," remarked River in a very teasing manner, "You'll be the death of me!" She breezed past the Doctor just barely touching him as she went by. The Doctor's face fell as he fought to suppress the sorrow, little did she know the irony in her remark (_no, no… can't think about that, must focus on now, she_ _deserves the best of me)_. Had the Tardis just given him a subtle reminder by allowing him a glimpse of their last night? However, this was now River's first night after being imprisoned for apparently killing him, the last of the Time Lords. The plan was to retreat back into the shadows, hiding from his enemies.

"We're almost ready to land on Calderon Beta, hurry."

River circled around the console grabbed the gold dress from the rack and dashed back into the wardrobe, "Be with you in a jiffy." She quickly threw on the dress and checked herself in the mirror, "Ready."

"Come along Song," he said offering her his arm. _(Yowza!) _He fixated his eyes on certain areas of her anatomy trying to be indiscreet but obviously failing as a smirk on River's face would seem to indicate. _(I hope she didn't notice me checking her out.)_

He had parked the Tardis on the main platform of a four hundred foot tree that grew out of a cliff-top on the north side of a mountain in the middle of the sea. Since it was after midnight, the lift was closed; there was absolutely no one else there. They were completely alone. He pointed to a ladder, "We need to get all the way to the very top…After you," he said.

"What no eyes front?" she joked.

"Definitely not tonight," he replied.

River began the climb and then remarked, "You do have a thing for ladders."

"…Says the woman who was conceived on a bed with a ladder," joked the Doctor.

"Oh yes, Big Bang two, in more ways than one," insinuated River.

"Stop it," he said as he laughed, "You're so bad."

"Oh, just you wait."

They quickly made their way up to the highest viewing platform."One minute," he said glancing at his watch.

They quickly situated themselves on the bench near the railing that overlooked the sea, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her arm about his waist. "Look up." At that very moment the sky burst forth with all manner of light, it truly was as he described - the starriest night of all time. "The first and only time I'll …correction… we'll get to see this." (_Funny, this kinda reminds me of that Van Gogh painting – The Starry Night)._

"Wow, magnificent," she stated rather enthralled.

"Yes, you are," he remarked as he saw how the light reflected off her. (Did_ she just blush? River blushing – this is definitely new and different)._

"Ooh, look a hammock, let's try it out," she said attempting to cover up her slight embarrassment. It was a large flat hammock, just perfect for two, strung out between the tree's branches.

"Great idea," (_but no running and leaping, can't be looking foolish tonight). _He carefully eased himself onto it and motioned for her to slide in next to him.

"Aw, this is a much nicer way to look at the stars," she remarked as they both lay there quietly while the hammock ceased its initial swaying.

(_She definitely seems excited, perhaps a tiny bit nervous, too. What's she waiting for?_) He reached for her hand and held it. "You all right?" he asked.

"Why, does something seem wrong?"

"You're so quiet all of a sudden; you were your usual flirty self just a bit ago."

"Just enjoying the view and thinking."

"About what?" _(I hope it's not something I did or didn't do.)_

She hesitated for just a moment before replying, "How was it…for you?"

"How was what?"

"Being the one without foreknowledge."

(_Let's see how shall I put this),_ "I was quiet rubbish at it, felt very awkward…. actually kinda intimidated by you."

"Me?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, you were such a tease and acted so familiar, did my best to resist it...but still felt irresistibly drawn to you…" _(Oops…better stop …spoilers)._

"Is it worth it?"

"What?" He said as he turned to look at her.

"This back to front, wibbly, wobbly, timey-wimey relationship?"

"Oh, most definitely", he said without hesitation as he squeezed her hand and smiled while looking intently at her.

"But you're not intimidated now?" she said as she raised her eyebrows trying to throw a big hint his way.

"No, not at all, why?...Oh…OH!"He said with sudden realization (_I'm so thick sometimes)._ "I know that this is the start of our honeymoon…I don't want to rush you…trying to let you set the pace tonight," he explained.

"Actually I'd rather you be a bit more forward. Show me how you really feel and how much I truly mean to you."

"You sure? You know you're much more to me than just your glorious hair and bountiful soft curves."

"Yes I know, but first… tell me… why did you marry me on top of that pyramid? You didn't have to."

"Well," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I saw how determined you were and then realized how angry and cruel I was being towards you. After I'd calmed down somewhat, it suddenly struck me how much I really did want to marry you. The efforts you went through to show me how much I was loved truly melted my hearts. I just couldn't make you suffer any more…. I'm so sorry," he said getting a little choked up, "In actuality I felt honored, not embarrassed… You may spend your days in prison but your nights…your nights… are mine." _(Geronimo!)_

At that his lips were on hers, kissing her with fervent intensity as the hammock swung to and fro. Satisfied moans emanated from his bride as she pressed her body even closer to his. In between kisses he told her, "There is something"… kiss… "That I need to"… kiss… "teach you… something that will"…kiss…"enhance our experience."

"What?" she excitedly asked, his hands still buried in her curls.

He grabbed both her hands and held them close to his hearts."For this to be fully proper I need you to open your mind to me… I'll experience what you experience and you'll feel exactly what I feel." _(Oh, marvelous she looks really thrilled by that prospect.)_

Then he could see her thinking face, "What about spoilers?" She asked.

"I'll put them behind a locked door in my head." (_There's that 'He's hot when he's clever' face.)_

"Mmm, this seems even more enticing than I could've possibly imagined," she practically purred.

"Oh, it is," he promised nodding his head.

"What do I need to do?" she eagerly inquired.

"Let's sit up…face me, now lean forward, touching my forehead". He pulled her closer. "Close your eyes. Now… concentrate… think about me…only me, and how you feel about me and I'll do the same for you…just reach out with your mind, let your barriers down." After just a few seconds she felt him in her mind and she was in his. (_Can you sense me River? …ah, there you are….that's it…Well…Hel-lo…Ooh, such naughty thoughts…let's make it a great one.)_

Chills and thrills went through them both, from the top of their heads to the soles of their feet and everywhere in between. The ravenous kissing was all consuming as limbs became more intertwined and passionate caressing commenced. (_Oh, that feels good…don't stop…over just a bit…right there…yes.) _Before long, clothing ended up on the floor beneath the swaying hammock.

A little while later… "You are… quite the screamer," he said laughing in between breaths.

"Sorry, my love."

"Don't be."

"That was…that was…indescribable." She said panting as the warm sea breeze drifted around their naked bodies.

"Yes, it was….very….Such intensity ….would be mentally damaging…. to a human," he replied also breathing heavily.

"Good thing… I'm part Time Lord then."

"Most definitely."

"There's something else."

"What?" (_As if I don't know)_

"When I was in your mind I kept seeing this name."

"That's the answer."

"To what?"

"The dangerous question."

"Oh…yes….Doctor who?" She realized.

"Shhh," he hastily replied, "You must never reveal it."

"No wonder the Silence want you dead." She felt even more determined after that to protect him at all costs.

Attempting to change the serious subject, he hurriedly said, "Ready for round two?"

"So soon?" She was surprised.

"Oh, yes," he replied assuredly.

Much later, shortly after sunrise, the two of them were back in the Tardis console room. He sat in one of the chairs with River in his lap. Both giggled as they exchanged pleasantries; he in the same white dinner suit from earlier, with bow tie undone about his neck, and she in the same gold dress. Unbeknownst to them a ginger headed woman was spying on them. The Doctor was drawing circular patterns on River's thigh with his finger. "Okay, see if you can tell me what this symbol means."

"Do it slowly." She reminded him. She thought for a little bit, "One more time, please. "

He gladly obliged, enjoying every stroke as evident by his huge mischievous grin.

"Oh, I know", she said cheerfully with sudden realization as she intently gazed into his eyes, "It's…it's…I love you."

He nodded his head; then she promptly leaned into his face and began a major snog session.

Shortly after that they heard the sound of someone clearing her throat and walking down the stairs. River instantly leapt up from the Doctor's lap, her face red.

"Mum!…The Doctor was… was…giving me… some lessons… in writing Gallifreyan."

"Yes, I'm sure he was." She glared at the Doctor who just defiantly smiled back at her." When did you get here?" She said addressing River.

"Last night, the Doctor picked me up from Stormcage. We just got back from our … date."

"Rory!" yelled Amy.

"Yes, dear coming!" he knew better than to leave his wife waiting. "Melody!" He said, using River's birth name, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Dad!" They embraced each other.

"I'm so glad to see you, we haven't seen you since the hospital after Berlin," said Rory.

"I just caught them both snogging in the chair," said Amy to her husband.

"You shouldn't be surprised you know how she feels about him and they did kinda save each other… Remember?" said Rory in an attempt to keep the situation calm.

(_Thank you Rory for your support)_, thought the Doctor, still very pleased with himself.

Amy in a bit of a huff replied, "Rory, talk to the Doctor and I'll talk to River."

"Yes dear…Doctor, to your library."

"Melody, come on."

"Let's go to my room Mum," suggested River/Melody.

"You have a room?" Amy sounded rather surprised.

"Of course I do, Child of the Tardis, remember?"

She led her Mum down the hallway and around the corner. Upon entering the room Amy marveled at the huge four poster canopy bed. The walls around the room gave the impression that they were in the middle of a forest. "Of course, the only water in the forest is the river, very appropriate," said an amazed Amy.

"Let's sit on the bed", suggested River.

"Melody..."

"Call me River."

"Okay…River... I know mostly we've been more friends than mother/daughter but as your mother I want you to be fully aware that this relationship with the Doctor will be challenging in more ways than one. You are strong but, as he gets younger in your time stream he may say or do things unintentionally that hurt you. I want you to know that I am here for you. You can always come to me."

"I do appreciate your support. Thanks for not dissuading me. I just have this incredibly strong feeling that this is supposed to be my destiny – I'm not sure how or why I know this to be true."

"I kinda know what you mean, I feel something similar – I wonder if it has something do to with the Tardis – your other- Mother," said Amy someone suspicious and just a tiny bit jealous of the Tardis' affections for her daughter.

Meanwhile Rory and the Doctor are in the Tardis' library.

"What's… on your mind?"asked the Doctor somewhat apprehensively.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I should hope so."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Oh, okay…then what?"

"There's one thing that's bothering me. It's something that River told me when we were in America, down in the tunnels in that warehouse."

"And what might that be?"

"Let's see, I think I can remember it – she said she lives for the days when she sees you but knew that every time she did you'd be one step further away. I believe her exact words were – 'The day's coming when I'll look into that man's eyes—my Doctor—and he won't have the faintest idea who I am. And I think it's going to kill me'."

"I'm not surprised, I assumed as much… Been thinking about that and I think I have a solution."

"What?"

"I have a time machine, remember?"

"Yeah…" said Rory not quite sure where this was going.

"I'll just go back after my past self has gone and make it up to her, so to speak."

"Isn't that dangerous, crossing your own time line?"

"Usually but remember the Tardis is her other-Mother and River has a strong telepathic link to her. I should be able to use the telepathic circuits to avoid any potential temporal issues."

"Are you sure, isn't that rewriting time? I just don't want time to freeze or implode or whatever."

"Don't worry, time is actually being rewritten more than you realize, just ask Amy. Where do you think déjà vu comes from?" explained the Doctor.

"I know time is not always linear, especially around you…. It sounds like your idea should work," Rory said a bit uneasily.

"Trust me, I love your daughter and don't want to hurt her," the Doctor assured Rory.

"Okay, I give you my blessing."

"Thanks, Dad." He leaned forward and embraced Rory.

"Uh, Rory will be fine."

"Okay, but one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Let's just keep this between you and me, spoilers and all that."

"Oh yeah…right."

They made their way back to the console room where they met up with the girls.

"Let's see boring planet of the chip shops. Who's ready for some fish and chips?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, sure," answered Rory.

"First- ah -River and- ah- I need a quick shower and change of clothes."

"Okay, but hurry up Raggedy Man, I'm hungry," said Amy.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said grabbing River's hand as they dashed to the wardrobe.

Back in the wardrobe, as they began stripping off their clothes the Doctor asked River, "Everything okay with you and your Mum?"

"Yeah fine, she was just expressing her concerns and offering her support...What about my Dad?"

"Pretty much the same, I just had to give him assurances that I would never hurt you."

"How can you guarantee that, considering our timelines?"

"You'll see…Spoilers." He said as they both stepped into the large dual headed shower stall nearby.

"I'm sure I'll like it," she said grabbing him by the neck and planting a big kiss on him.

"Uh, River… we don't want to keep them waiting," reminded the Doctor.

"Turn on the water; we'll make it a quickie."

"Suds and sex?" He said as she handed him a soap soaked sponge.

"Shower and a shag," she stated.

"Oh, I like it."

"Yes, you do," she said with emphasis as the steam rose around them.

"Hmmm."


End file.
